


Family

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Should I Just Start Putting "The Usual"?, it's been a long week, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War





	Family

Not family.  
The words echo in Lucy's head over and over, as much as she tries, she knows it's true.  
He friends are the closest thing to a real family she's ever had and she even gets excluded out of that from time to time.  
She hasn't had anyone since Guinness.  
Yet another thing she's lost.  
She's always been sort of a loser (Both as one who loses things, and as someone who isn't worth much.), but she can never seem to change it.  
Sometimes, she wishes she was an orphan. A least then, the break would be a void and not this black hole rending her asunder.  
But we always want something we can't have.  
Lucy feels disconnected. Not alone. (She has Hitomi)  
But like an outsider to her own family. And while her mother tells her that it's her own doing, it really isn't.  
As much as she tries to convince herself it's her fault she's without her blood, that she has no close connection, she has to admit that leaving was her choice.  
Being disconnected wasn't.  
Annalee made that choice for her. Chose her man over her child.  
And now she's going to live with the consequences.  
Because she's made Lucy live with the most painful ones.  
Lucy doesn't want revenge on her mother. (She's thought about it. She always does.)  
She wants her mother to realize Lucy does have value. That she isn't a pawn. She's a rook, at worst. She'll never be a queen like Guinness, but she can't be everything her sister was. Never could be.  
She wishes she could let go of the past, move forward.  
The past is over, sealed tighter than red tape.  
And every liar, everyone that used her, will eventually receive all the gifts they gave to Lucy.  
Every rattlesnake in the place of fish. Every stone in the place of bread. Every snare in the place of safety.  
Lucy resolves to look only forward. To the future.


End file.
